


Golden light

by 666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666/pseuds/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning and end of the tragic love story of Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden light

This is a love story. The love story of Merlin and Arthur. A tale of two fools who thought love would wait for them. 

Merlin hadn't always loved Arthur. It wasn't until he became his servant, that he realized that he loved him. It wasn't until then that he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It wasn't until then that he realized that he would do anything for him. 

But, Arthur. He had always loved him. Though it didn't seem like it, the second they met, he fell in love. He loved him because no one had ever treated like that before. He treated him like he was a person, not like he was the prince of Camelot. And, like Merlin, it wasn't until Merlin became his servant, that the realized just how much he loved him. It wasn't until then that he realized that he would die for him. 

This is a love story, but, like many others, this is also a tragedy. And, it wasn't until much later that Arthur realized that he did die for him. 

So, when that time came, Arthur walked through the long, dark, cold tunnel, to get to the bright golden light at the end of it. 

 

Arthur cracked his eyes open. He could feel the warm sun beating on his back. He closed his eyes again lazily. 

It was a gentle, warm afternoon. It was silent except for the quiet chirping of birds. Sunlight the color of honey peeked through the tall trees and poured through the windows of the small wooden cottage. 

Arthur heard quiet whispering in the warm breeze.

“Wake up.”

It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, that he realized that it was Merlin. 

“Wake up.” 

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him into a kiss. Merlin smiled and kissed him back. Their lips slowly parted, but Arthur kept his arms around Merlin tightly. 

Arthur had a strange feeling. Like there was a clock ticking in the back of his head. Like he was running out of time. 

“Merlin,” he said softly. There was something he needed to say. “I love you.”

 

He thought the golden light was bliss and an infinity of love. He thought it was whispers in the breeze and soft kisses. He thought it was the love that didn't wait. He thought it was more than the dazzling light behind his eyelids. But, after all, it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! 
> 
> If there are any typos or mistakes, please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, if you have any request, feel free to comment. Thank you!!


End file.
